Established in 1999, this Shared Resource has been continually funded by the CCSG mechanism for the past decade. The Pathology Administration Core manages the administrative responsibilities and business operations for the DF/HCC's five Pathology Shared Resources: Cytogenetics Core, Pathology Specimen Locator Core, Rodent Histopathology Core, Specialized Histopathology Core and Tissue Microarray and Imaging Core. These Cores are geographically dispersed and housed in multiple institutions, notably BWH, HMS, and MGH. The facility eases investigator access to the DF/HCC Pathology Cores by serving a single portal for users.